Superhero
by commander in blue
Summary: We're all a little weird, life's a little weird. But when you meet someone whose weirdness is compatible with yours, you team up and call it love. Oneshot. Cam/Dylan.


**A/N: It's raining camel and elephants outside, and I've been geeking out on comic books when this inspiration for "this" came. Then, I just had to write.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed =)**

* * *

_we're a little weird.  
life's a little weird.  
but when you meet someone whose weirdness is compatible with yours,  
you team up and call it _love_._

_---  
_

Cam Fisher sees himself as a comic book superhero.

_**Batman;**_

It was the third day of fourth grade, and the brightly colored classroom buzzed with excitement. The news on everyone's lips was that Westchester Day School was going to have a new student, a new student from _Manhattan. _Though the students were young, the prospect of having a new student in the middle of the first week was enough to have everyone talking.

Cam Fisher sat in the back of the room, aimlessly flipping though his muddy _Batman _(circa 1966, thank you very much), while his supposed best friends Kemp Hurley and Josh Hotz played Pokemon. He sneered at the idea of capturing little animal-like monsters, how _juvenile. _

On a good day, he pictured himself as Batman: no super powers, but he could depend on his athletic prowess and intellect to help him solve crime.

On a bad day, he was the Joker: maniacally causing havoc wherever he went. But thankfully, he usually had good days.

"Class," the teacher drawled on in her monotonous voice. "we have a new student, Dylan Marvil." If she had been a good teacher, she would have forced the new girl to stand at the front of the room and list off pointless facts about herself. Luckily, she just sent her to the desk in front of Cam's.

Cam couldn't take his eyes off of her. Bright red hair, golden skin, green eyes, this Dylan Marvil was a showstopper.  
(also, it didn't hurt that her last name was practically the name of his favorite comic book company, "Marvel".)

She must have had some sort of eyes-in-the-back-of-her-head gift, like his mother, because she turned to face him as soon as those thoughts raced in his head.

"Batman," Dylan mused, taking out a glittery pencil case from her Hello Kitty backpack. "Nice."

Even though Cam wanted to give a lecture on how Batman was so much more than "nice", he blushed furiously (he was _so _going to get punched by Kemp and Josh). "Thanks," he stammered, wondering why she had such an effect on him.

Wondering why no other girl ever pointed out his taste in comics.

* * *

_**The Flash;**_

Seventh grade brought on many things: the idea that girls were actually _girls, _it was no longer cool to play Pokemon (soccer was were it was at), and school dances.

The moment Dean Don announced that Briarwood Academy would be having a 'Spring Fling', the girls in crowd started shrieking excitedly. Before he could get another word in, conversations of possible dates and dresses floated around. Finally, the dean had to announce that the dance would have mandatory attendance, and that all students were required to take "proper etiquette classes".

Which, unfortunately, included dancing.

"This is gonna suck," Kemp groaned, beating his head against the chair in front of him. Little did he know, however, that Allie-Rose Singer _and _Kristen Gregory were going to duke it out to ask him first.

If Cam had any girls fighting over him, he didn't know. Ever since that fateful moment in the fourth grade with Dylan, she had been the only girl he thought about. Like the other girls, her life was a blitz of makeup and designer clothes; there was no more room for any comic books.

(Cam had caught her reading a 1973 issue of Wonder Woman under a _Teen Vogue_; he promised to keep her secret.)

Josh was unusually silent. Of the three of them, he had been the one with the most 'experience' with girls. He had dated Massie Block and Claire Lyons, so it was only natural that he'd already know who he was going to take to this dance.

"I might take Dylan. You know, Dylan Marvil? She's cute," he said simply, shrugging as if this was no big deal.

As if she wasn't the object of his best friend's affections.

Cam stopped breathing, his heart was pounding in his chest so hard that it was nothing short of a miracle that it didn't burst. He couldn't, he _wouldn't--_

"Dyl? She's cool, I guess. What about Massie?" Kemp asked quizzically.

"Mass? She's okay, but Dylan's funnier," Josh answered. Cam wanted yell, "she's not only funny, she's _perfect_, and you'll never like her as much I do", but he didn't. He just smiled and nodded as if he was okay with all of this.

"I'll ask her out after science," Josh declared, lifting up his backpack and headed off to biology. The second he walked out, and the assembly was finished, a clock went off in Cam's head.

_30 minutes. 20 minutes. 10 minutes. _He pleaded for the clock to hurry up in his science class, the faster it ended, the faster he could somehow stop Josh from asking Dylan out. Somewhere in the back of his head, Cam realized that he needed to be _the Flash_; he needed to be quicker than Josh. He needed to ask Dylan out before he did.

_3 minutes. 2 minutes. 1 minutes. Go. _Cam set off in such a sprint that his unfinished science lab flew in the air. He could vaguely hear his teacher calling after him for a detention, but all focus was on Operation Get-D-Away-From-J.

His sneakers scratched against the hard pavement, dark hair whipped through the wind, and he knew he'd be winded when soccer practice started. Using all the speed he possessed and cursing himself for not doing off-season training, he _ran._ The glare of the bright sun nearly blinded him, but none of that mattered until he'd find--

_"I'd love to go, Josh,"_ Dylan said coyly, wrapping a red curl around her fingers in a way that would make the Black Widow (Iron Man; issue #72) very proud.

She and Josh immediately started talking about the little details, like when he would pick her up, if they'd go out to get burgers, or if they wanted to go see a movie before. That could have been him.

In that moment, Flash be damned, Cam had officially _lost. _

And superheroes never lost.

* * *

_**Superman;**_

Oh, to be sixteen. Cam relished in the joy being able to stay out until midnight, drive his brother's old car, and actually have privacy when he hung out with girls at his house.

The only girls that actually came over were Layne Abeley, his science partner ever since he realized she had the periodic table of elements memorized, and Dylan Marvil.

Dylan started to come over just because she needed help with Spanish, even though her mom's current boyfriend was from Spain, but she didn't want to be exposed to parental PDA.

What had began as conjugating past and present verbs had evolved into frequent discussion of the golden age of comic books. Even though she would most likely deny their heavy conversations on the relationship between Joker and Harley Quinn or if Robin could merit having his own series, Dylan was just as enthusiastic about comics as Cam was.

(which was pretty dang enthusiastic, if you asked him.)

However, this day was different. It was a thunderstorm, but Cam knew that Dylan wouldn't miss their Wednesday Spanish-slash-comic meetings for the world. He waited in the basement, like always, but she was later than usual.

"Hey," Dylan greeted, shaking the rain off of her hair and carelessly throwing her umbrella on the floor. If it was anyone else, this would bother Cam to no end, but it was _her._

"Late?" Cam asked, feigning annoyance.

She grinned broadly. "You know it, my sister goes three miles per hour." Even though it was their usual dialogue, Cam couldn't help but feel like something was different. Her voice was higher pitched and gravelly than usual, and her mascara streaks didn't look like they were caused by rain.

She had been crying.

"Is..something, uh, wrong?" he asked, even at sixteen, Cam didn't have much intelligence on the female mind.

Her face dropped, and suddenly she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes any more. Her jade eyes filled with a few tears, and she wore a spiteful smile on her face.

"Josh and I broke up," she paused, now looking in his eye as if she never noticed they were different colors. "I mean, I broke up with him. It wasn't going to work out, I could sense it."

Dylan and Josh had been dating off and on since the seventh grade, but it was still a shock to Cam now. Sure, they had broken up before, but not when he and Dylan were sort-of friends. Even though he fully registered the fact that the girl of his dreams was now single by choice, he didn't know what to say.

"Go out with me" was rushing it, "I love you" was a little weird, and "I'm sorry" just screamed friend-zone.

So, instead of speaking, he took out his prized crate of comic books and handed her his special edition first issue of Superman, the kind that most comic book aficionados would pay a fortune for. The kind that you're supposed to keep under your bed and sell it when you're in desperate need for money. The kind you don't give to a crying girl, because tears and Superman don't mix.

"Here," he said, he voice quieter than it needed to be.

She took the plastic wrapped comic in her hands, looking over the vintage comic was a deep level of respect and shock. To a comic girl, this was on the same level of receiving expensive jewerly.

"Actions speak louder than words," she quoted, before giving him a quick hug for the comic.  
(not that he blushed, or anything.)

"Wow, thanks Cam, this is...this is just _beyond_," she murmured, gingerly taking it out of its casing and holding it like a newborn baby. "You know, I used to think that Josh was my Superman," she admitted, before shaking her head and letting out a tiny snicker.

"But now, I think I'm still looking for him."

Cam had wanted to be him at least five times a week, but he had never wanted to be Superman as much as he did now.

* * *

_**Spiderman;**_

It was senior year, and the prom was in full swing. The blue and green decor, in the theme of "Under the Sea", clashed with the serious designer gowns and tuxedos.

Prom wasn't Cam's typical scene, but he was going away to college soon, what could it hurt?

He arrived in the middle of the shindig, opting for a simple black suit, but with a sea-green tie to match his one green eye.  
(and Dylan's eyes, but he wouldn't say that out loud.)

Politely refusing a dance from Massie Block, Kori Geldman, and Alicia Rivera, he stayed in the back of the room and watched the party unfold. It was an out of body experience, knowing this was the last time that he'd be seeing any of his friends for a long time. He watched Derek Harrington and Claire Lyons dance, and Kemp "innocently" gaping at Alicia's cleavage. Almost everyone was there.

Almost.

"Want to dance, Spiderman?" A familiar gravelly voice called out to him. _Dylan. _Spiderman had been her nickname for him ever since sophomore year when they started to bond. Her red hair was pile on top of her head, and she wore a strapless turquoise dress, with a ballerina style skirt; much more of her style than a Valentino dress could ever be.

"You know it, Wonder Woman," Cam responded with relief, leading her onto the crowded dance floor. As if fate decided to be his best friend all of a sudden, a slow song came on.

He lightly wrapped a hand around her waist, and one on her hand. Maybe those dance lessons in the seventh grade did work, because the notorious klutz that was Cam Fisher was no longer there.

One dance, two dances turned into a whirlwind of an evening. Fast dances lead into corny jokes and dated robot-style dance moves, but slow songs surprisingly brought no words at all. It was just Dylan and Cam, dancing the night away.

"Alright, this is last song of the evening, so let's make it count," The DJ announced in his smooth voice, telling Cam that this was no or never, Dylan would never know about his feelings unless he said anything.

And, he didn't.

Eventually, Dylan started to speak, during the very last song of the night. "This is the last time we're going to see each other," she muttered a bit sadly.

"I've noticed," he said, his heart racing at the possibilites of this conversation.

"And the last time we can ever nerd-out about comic books."

"Yeah.

"And the last time we can ever just...talk."

"Sucks."

She stopped dancing, and looked at Cam with rage in her eyes. "Cam Fisher, I don't believe you. This is last time we're ever going to see each other, and all you can say is it _sucks_?"

Cam paused as well, looking her square in the eyes, something he had hardly ever done. "Someone once told me, when I gave her a comic book. Superman, it was," Dylan gave a tiny little smirk at the mention of that one little conversation. "And, _actions speak louder than words_."

With that, Cam tilted her head to his, and kissed her. Not just any sort of peck on the lips, but a real, definite, _"I like-like you"_ sort of kiss. The kiss that most movies strive to create, but never succeed. The kind that comic book geeks like him were only supposed to dream about, not initiate.

She didn't pull away.

As he kissed her, Cam realized that now, right _now, _Dylan Marvil was the Wonder Woman to his Superman. The Invisible Woman to his Mr. Fanstastic. The Mary Jane Watson to his Peter Parker.

Or maybe, just the Dylan to his Cam.

* * *

**ag, not my best, and long drawn out** =/

**but, I like geek!cam more than cool-converse-wearing-mixtape-making-book!cam**.

**And, I dedicate this to Zee, for putting up with my love of Superman.**

**Hate it? Love it? Go and review it, =)**


End file.
